Waking up in Vegas
by quitarqueen06
Summary: They swore to each other when they were young that they would protected her but no he married her. How did he let it happen? And what will his best friend do about it ? This is what happens when you find your self Waking up in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers,

A few weeks ago at like 3am after not sleeping the night before i was listening to random songs and i came a cross Katy Perry's song Waking up in Vegas and this idea jumped into my head so i wrote it. This is going to be a lot different to my other stories i think so yea i hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I'm tough I can handle what you have to say. Well i hope you like the story.

Love M

I DON'T OWN KATY PERRY'S SONG WAKING UP IN VEGAS OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. If i did I wouldn't be here.

* * *

He laid there on his bed playing with the ring on his finger. He didn't understand how the hell it got there, he knew how but he didn't understand how he could let it happen. Troy had only gotten back from the away game to Las Vegas, being the captian of the Lakers was his dream and he loved the fact he got to share it with his three best friends Chad, Zeke and Jason who had also made the team straight out of High School. Everything in his life was simple and set out. But now he was lying on his old bed, in his parent's house back in Albuquerque more confused then he had ever been in his whole entire life.

* * *

Gabriella Danforth had just woken up from the banging on her hotel room door slowly sitting up and cursing herself for drinking so much the night before and wondering why she had only underwear on. She got up grabbed the closest pair of jeans and top, putting them on and then opening the door only to find her brother and two of his best friends standing at the door.

"Chady why are you at my door?" Gabriella asked sweetly. People thought it was very weird that Gabriella and Chad were so close but they had been that way since she was born 10 months after Chad was. They had always been in the same grades at school and Chad had always kept a protective eye over her growing up. Their parents did the same while they where young. Their mom Maria gave up her job when Chad was born so she could stay home, and give her every moment to him and it was the same when Gabriella was born. When their Dad, Corbin wasn't at work he gave every waking minute he had, to her and Chad. Seeing that they were not many months apart in age they had their hands full but no one could doubt how much either of them loved the both of them.

"Gabby I would love to know why my baby sister is in my best friend's hotel room," Chad said making Gabriella's mouth drop, "At 9:30 am, so if you don't mind PLEASE EXPLAIN!" Chad exclaimed guiding her back into the room followed closely by Jason and Zeke.

"Umm I'm not, am I?" Gabriella asked turning to her brother.

"No we just walked to the end of the PLAYERS floor to the captains of the LAKERS room to find out why TROY left early with some girl," Zeke said putting emphasis on a few words. Like Chad and Troy, Jason and Zeke had become protective of Gabriella over the years, but they weren't and never could be as protective as Chad and in many was Troy who was most of the time more protective of her then Chad.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason yelled, "You were that girl,"

"Oh he must have been just bringing you here to stop some other guy hitting on you," Chad said starting to get angry. He didn't want to think about any guy he didn't like going near her. The only problem was he didn't like any guy she liked. Gabriella started playing with the ring on her left ring finger. After having many years of having a purity ring on that finger she had grown a habit of playing with the ring that Chad and Troy had gotten her when she first told them she wanted to take the pledge. After playing with the ring she noticed it wasn't right so she looked down at it and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled covering her mouth, "Oh no no no NO!" she repeated falling to the floor crying.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Chad asked walking over to her, "Why are you crying?" Chad asked as he knelt down next to her. Gabriella continued to cry making Chad, Zeke and Jason more worried. It was times like this Chad loved having Troy around; Chad and Troy were the only two people who could get through to Gabriella in these kinds of situations. Chad reached out to pull Gabriella into a hug but she hit his hands away.

"Gab darling?" Zeke asked softly walking over to her and knelling down next to Chad. Gabriella had never push Chad away, the only time she did was when they had had a huge fight but Troy was always there. No, Zeke knew something very wrong was going on. Troy wasn't here so he could not understand why she wasn't letting Chad touch her.

"I….I'm….I'm… so….so..sor…sorry..Chad," Gabriella choked out between tears. She spoke so softly that the boys almost didn't hear her.

"Gabby, what are you sorry for?" Chad asked calmly. All Gabriella did was, hold up her hand in front of his face. Once Chad, Zeke and Jason realized what the huge rock on Gabriella's finger meant their mouths dropped. Zeke and Jason stood up and started pacing. Chad fell back so he was now sitting on the floor, after looking at Gabriella for a while he put his head in his hands. Out of no where Chad jumped up and punched the wall making Gabriella scream in fear and Jason and Zeke run to his sides to make him calm down.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that did this to you!" Chad yelled pacing, "Just wait till I find Troy," once she heard this Gabriella jumped up.

"Chad No," Gabriella cried grabbing on to his arm.

"Gabby," Chad said calming looking into her eyes, "Troy is going to want to kill this guy as much as I do," Gabriella only broke down in tears and latched on to Chad.

"Oh Shit," Jason said to himself.

* * *

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Troy exclaimed to him self, "How the hell did this happen? Oh My God! I married my best friends sister, how am I ever going to live this down?" Troy asked him self pacing up and down his room. He stopped to look at the picture of the Gang that hung on his wall. In the middle was Chad and himself, on the other side of Chad was Gabriella and Taylor, on the other side of Troy was Zeke and Jason. It had been taken and one of the many family BBQs that his parents had thrown, the gang had been sitting down under the tree in his back yard talking, he couldn't help but notice Gabriella looking at him while by the looks of it playing with her ring.

"How could I forget," Troy said falling back so he was sitting on his bed, "Chad's going to have my head for this, him and I spent our high school careers protecting her and keeping sex crazed boys away from her, so she could keep the promise of all promises," Troy himself in the head, "We payed for that ring after spending two weeks looking for it," Troy said lying down, "Fuck I stole her virginity, hell I'm going to kill myself and save Chad the trouble," he said jumping on to his feet.

He was meant to be protecting her. Chad and he knew that being the only girl on the Lakers Cheer leading team that was a virgin gave off some type of fun for some of the players on the team and from other teams to try and get her. The ones on the team where, 1. Trying to test him or Chad 2. wanted to break her heart and take the one thing off her that she could never get back or 3. They where trying to do both, which would make Troy and Chad even more pissed when they found out. The ones from other teams where trying to piss Troy and Chad off. They had worked out that going to close to her would put the Lakers star player off but at the same time make him play more fiercely.

"How did I let this happen," Troy asked himself. "I took her out of the party because 1. she was drunk 2. players where hitting on her," Troy said counting off on his fingers, "Remember to kill Josh, Matt and Alex, 3. I hated the way guys were looking at her 4. I love her 5." Troy said coming to a halt.

"Did you just say that son," Troy spun around to see his Dad standing at his bedroom door.

"Dad I," Troy started but realized it was a lost course, "I didn't mean it to happen, I wished and hoped she would be mine for years that's why I keep her close to Chad and I at all times," Troy said sitting on his bed and Jack sat down with him after shutting the door, "Why I beat the shit out of any guy that came onto her, why I tried to talk her out of her dream of becoming a Lakers girl," Troy said.

"Troy its ok I could tell that all a long," Jack said coursing Troy to look at him, "I knew the long arguments with Gabby about her following you guys up there and becoming a cheerleader wasn't just the only reasons you said out loud," Troy nodded, "You have always loved her Troy I knew straight away, it was in your eyes son, let alone in the way you protected her from anyone and everyone, heck you turned on Chad if he was mean to her," Jack chuckled remembering the time he had to stop practice so he could pry Troy away from Chad because he had accused Gabriella of being a slut for wanting to be a cheerleader in sophomore year, "You would do anything for that girl and you still do, Troy I think you need to go back and talk to her, seeing you got up and left and got here at 4 am," Jack said standing up, "Troy I know she feels the same way as you do right now," with that Jack left his room. Troy got up and walked out of his room, said goodbye to his Mom and Dad and when home to L.A.

* * *

Ok well there you go. PLease tell me what you think. I would love you to know what you think and even you just wanna talk i don't mind. The more reviews i get the faster I'll update.

Love M xox

* * *


	2. Flights, Fights and Fear

**Hey Guys.**

**I know it took me a little while to get this up and i was going to two sundays ago but i was in a car crash and well everything else kinda went crazy after that so yea. It's 1:08 am, I have an Athletics Carnival today and Have to get up at 6 am but i just wanted to get this up. I think its kinda long but i hope you like it.**

**Love M**

* * *

"WILL SOMEONE SHUT THE CRYING GIRL UP REALLY THIS IS A PLANE WITH OTHER PEOPLE ON IT!" a random person sitting a few rows behind Chad, Zeke, Jason and Gabriella yelled.

"Chad do you know how long do we have left," Zeke asked. They had been on the plane for what felt like hours.

Ever since Chad had said he was going to kill the guy who married Gabriella she had not stoped crying.

"Shhh… Gabby it's ok," Jason said rubbing her back as she cried onto his neck from her place on his lap. Jason had been left to take care of her as Chad was in no state to because of his anger that Zeke was trying to control. They had been able to get Gabriella on to the flight back to L.A with the Basketball team because Troy had left early. The Cheerleaders flight was normally only a few hours after the guys but they had never left the air port till Gabriella was back in Troy and Chad's sight. All three of then decided it was not a good idea to leave Gabriella so they talked the coach into letting her take Troy's spot.

"It is 12:30 local time here in Las Angeles, we will be landing in a few short minutes thank you for flying with us today, from the crew and I, have a lovely day," The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Shh…. We'll be home soon Gabs," Zeke said looking at her quivering in Jason's arms.

"Excuse me sir," The flight attendant said to Jason, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to get her into her own seat for the landing,"

"Err… yes sure," Jason said, "Gabby? Sweety you have to sit back in your seat," Jason said trying to get her to sit back down next to him instead of on him.

"No," She cried holding on more.

"Hey I'm still going to hold onto you, you just have to sit there," Jason said getting her to sit down, "I'm not going anywhere," He said kissing her head softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and keep crying.

* * *

"Hello," Chad said with an angry tone answering his phone after turning it back after landing a few moments before. Chad had not lost the anger he got when he find out someone had married his sister and taken her most prized position.

"Oh thank God," Troy said with a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone, "You have Gabby with you don't you," Troy asked not bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

"Troy," Chad said making Zeke, Jason and Gabriella stop at his side and let the team continue to walk past them off the plane. Once Gabriella hared Troy's name her grip on Jason got tighter, "Yea we got her, where the hell are you?" Chad asked.

"I had to fly home really early this morning," Troy said, "You guys just landed didn't you?" Troy asked.

"Yea we did," Chad said putting his hand on Gabriella's back as the four of them started to walk again.

"Cool I'll come pick you guys up," Troy said, "I'll be there in five," and with that Troy hung up.

"Troy's going to be here in five," Chad said putting his phone away.

"Hey Chad," Jason said, "How about I take Gabby out and wait for Troy," Jason Winsted slightly as Gabriella's grip tightened once again, "To come and you and Zeke get the bags," Jason said. Jason knew he needed to confront Gabriella away from Chad and Zeke and more importantly before Troy got near her.

"Yea sure," Chad said, "Gabby I'll be back soon," Chad said taking his hand off her back.

"No!" She cried through her tears and grabbing onto Chad, "Don't leave me too,"

"Too what?" Chad asked him self, "Hey hey, its ok your with Jason, I wont take that long and Troy will be there soon,"

"Gabby your safe ok," Zeke said rubbing her back as she hugged Chad but didn't fully let go of Jason, "Once Troy's here no one will ever dear to get close to you," Zeke said. Gabriella let go of Chad slowly and let Jason lead her away toward the pick up area.

* * *

Once they got to there Jason sat her down and a seat and knelled in front of her.

"It's him isn't?" Jason asked softly. Gabriella slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "The guy you married last night, it's Troy, that's why you where in his suit, that's why when Chad said he was going to kill the guy and just wait till he finds Troy," Gabriella started to cry harder, "You freaked out because you thought he knew it was Troy," Gabriella nodded.

"I love him Jason," Gabriella whispered quietly, "I wish I married him properly but I don't regret it, and I know that makes it worse" Gabriella said looking Jason in the eyes. Jason could she the truth in her eyes, "He doesn't care about me that way,"

"I know you love him," Jason said, he didn't want to address what she said about him not caring back. He didn't know the answer him self and he wasn't going to hurt her by making one up, "I could always see it, plus the time you and all the other cheerleaders got drunk and you told Kelsi and she ended up tell me," Jason said.

_**Flash Back**_

"This party is going to rock," Chad said as Troy, Jason, Zeke and he walked up the drive way with the res of the basketball team.

"Yea I know I need a new girl," Troy said.

"I thought you and Hannah where doing good," Jason sadi.

"Yea till she said she doesn't like 1965 Ford Mustang Coupe," Troy said, "So I dumped her and went and bought one,"

"Cool what colour?" Zeke asked.

"Light blue it's really nice," Troy answered. By now they where used to him buying a new car after a relationship failed. Some men went out and got drunk, Troy went car shopping.

"Kelsi I don't know what I would do if he ever married one of them," Gabriella slurred out in her drunken state, "Like I have loved him since we first met, I can't lose him,"

"Who?" Kelsi asked not being as drunk as Gabriella but wasn't fare off.

"Troy," Gabriella said nocking back the rest of her drink.

"GIRL'S THE GUYS ARE HERE!!!!!" Christy yelled as she opened the door for the Basketball team. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy all spotted their girl friends and Gabriella and quickly made their way to them.

"Come on Gabby," Chad said once they had gotten the other girls.

"Yea Gabs we're going home," Zeke said.

"No I'm staying," Gabriella said taking a sip from her new drink.

"Gabby lets go home," Jason said.

"No I'm fine here," Gabriella said placing her drink on the coffee table.

"OK that's it," Troy said walking forward grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella yelled as they made their way out the door, "Troy put me down!" she screamed hitting him in the back.

"Stop," Troy said moving her so she bounced on his shoulder. Gabriella let out a fit of giggles which made Troy smile, "I'm not putting you down till we get home,

The guys made the slow way home each helping on of the girls get there.

"Troy she's fallen asleep," Chad said from behind Troy.

"Yea I'll put her to bed now," Troy said making his way you the stairs, "Night guys," he called back. Troy walked into Gabriella's room and shut the door. He placed her softly under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Night Brie," Troy whispered. Troy then turned to leave but before he could a hand grabbed his, a hand that fitted perfectly and he could not hide the fact that it felt so right or the fact he felt a spark once her skin touched hers.

"Stay," Gabriella whispered out. Troy nodded and got into bed next to her. Gabriella didn't give up her grip in Troy as she curled up into his side and fell asleep.

**_End Flash Back_**

"Jason I had a burses from where he kept bouncing me on his shoulder," Gabriella said, "So stop laughing," She scolded him.

"Your the one who keep hitting him in the back to put you down," Jason said trying to stop laughing, "And you wouldn't stop laughing when he did it and as I remember when he tried to lay you down in bed after you passed out on his shoulder you wouldn't let go, so he had to sleep with you," Jason said seeing a small smile form across her face as he reminded her of that.

"A part from the hang over waking up that morning was of the best ever," Gabriella said. Just before Jason could say a thing, a Black Hummer screeched to a halt behind them as Zeke and Chad walked out the door.

"Here we go," Jason said helping Gabriella up as the tears started to come from her eyes again.

* * *

"Ok act normal, she wouldn't have told Chad because he would have yelled his head off at me over the phone," Troy said to him turning off the car, "Oh ," Troy said stopping getting out of the car and taking of his ring and putting it in his pocket.

"Nice parking skills Caption," Zeke said walking up to Troy and doing their hand shake.

"Good to see you Man," Chad said giving him a guy hug. Chad walked to the back and started putting their bags in the boot.

"Hey Troy," Jason said doing their hand shake. Jason looked down at Gabriella who had her head hidden in his chest, "I'm going to help the guys with the bags," Jason said letting go of Gabriella and walking away. As soon as Jason was behind the car Gabriella grabbed onto Troy for grim death.

"Shhh… I got you," Troy said rubbing her back. Troy looked up and saw many of the guys from the team eyes her up and down having not notice him, Locking eyes with them Troy sent them a glare. It wasn't his normal one because this new one had more feelings of protection and even love for his wife, even if the other guys didn't know that they still got scared by Troy. All the guys on the team loved Troy as their caption but they didn't not love the fact Troy that stood between them and Gabriella. Troy being taller and stronger then Chad scared them more then when Chad was protecting Gabriella, they also knew that as caption he wouldn't not use that to help get at then for hurting her let alone touching her. Troy walked Gabriella over to the car and opened the door behind the driver's seat. Troy picked her up and put her in the seat and buckled her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead he shut the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Chad got in the front with Troy and Jason and Zeke got in the back with Gabriella. After five minutes of the only noise in the car was Gabriella's sobbing and Chad's raged breathes, Chad finally spoke.

"We have a problem Troy," Chad said, "We have to find out who the fuck married Gabriella and deal with him," Gabriella's crying started to get worse.

"Chad lets talk about this at home ok," Zeke said, "Gabriella's had a lot to deal with and I think we all need some food and just to relax and think about this rationally then and only then can it be resolved with out the two of you in jail," Jason nodded in agreement.

"Ok then but we are not telling the girls," Chad said.

"Don't worry Brie," Troy said sliding one of his arms down behind his chair next to the door so he could reach her, "We'll sort this out, I'll fix everything so you don't have to worry," Troy said as she latched on to his hand. Jason under stood what Troy really meant, He knew Troy was going to make everything ok between Gabriella and him.

Troy pulled up in front of the huge house Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Jason and Zeke had chosen to share when they first moved to L.A. But after Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay started going out and then they moved in the house started to get a little crowded. That of course wasn't helped by the flings and many one night stands Troy brought home. It started to hurt Gabriella's heart to watch the man she loved, the person she saw as her best friend who would fall a sleep in her bed or his bed after talking for hour's act this way so she moved out. She moved into a small condo a few blocks away. A month after Gabriella left Troy moved out saying that it was because he didn't want to be in the way. Chad always found it weird that Troy would say this seeing it was a 10 bed room 11 bathroom house with a huge back yard with a pool and basketball court with a 20 car garage, which was good because it seemed that every time one of Troy's relationships ended he would buy another car.

"Ok, food then talk remember," Zeke said jumping out of the car.

"Yea," Chad said getting out. Jason looked at the sleeping Gabriella and quickly got out of the car and then ran around to the side of the car she was on.

"Jas we'll be in the house, I got your bag," Zeke called out.

"I'm ordering the normal pizzas," Chad yelled. Troy got out of the car and closed the door and walked to where Jason was.

"You fucked up big time Troy," Jason said.

"Huh?" Troy asked not sure what Jason was talking about.

"I worked out it's you," Jason said pointing to Troy's finger that he couldn't stop playing with, "Missing or regretting the ring that's meant to be their but you took off so Chad wouldn't see?" Jason asked.

"Jason please," Troy said rubbing his hand over his face, "I don't know how it happened but I'm going to fix it ok," He said opening the door.

"Just don't break her heart," Jason said and Troy nodded as he unbuckled Gabriella's seat belt.

"Gabby we're back come on wake up," Jason said. Gabriella only moved her head.

"Baby, Brie wake up," Troy said softly. Gabriella's eyes opened. When they did both Jason and Troy cursed them selves for waking her up. Gabriella's eyes were red and tears where once again following out of them.

"Told you Bolton fix it and don't hurt her," Jason said patting Troy on the back and walking into the house.

"Come on," Troy said picking her up out of the car, before Troy could put her on the ground Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck then placed her head in the spot it always went to when she was sad and he was holding her, "Ok, shhh," Troy said rubbing her back, "I got you now, I'm not letting go," Troy shut the car door and walked into the house. Just before he walked in the door he stopped, "Now I'm going to act like I'm pissed at you and that I'm going to kill this guy ok," Gabriella slowly nodded her head in response, "Gabriella Bolton you listen to me good ok," Once Troy said her new full name her head shot up locking her eyes onto his, "Don't believe a single word I say," Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy's cheek.

"I wont," She said putting her head back on his shoulder as he walked into the house.

"Pizzas going to be here in 20," Chad said walking to his room, "Gabriella have a shower now!" Chad yelled from his room. Jason looked at Gabriella and back to Zeke.

"How does he expect her to shower?" Zeke asked, "She wouldn't let go of you how it's like she's glued to Troy.

"Gabriella now!" Chad yelled once again, "I will not have my sister smelling like some ass wholes, slut whore," Chad yelled once again before there was thumping hared from above. Moments later Chad came pounding down the stairs and pulled Gabriella out of Troy's grasp.

"Chad come on," Troy said trying to get her back off him, "Does it really matter?" Troy asked.

"YES!" Chad yelled, "Why are you still wearing those?" Chad asked but Gabriella was having to much trouble breathing through her tears let alone talking through them, "I don't care who the fuck head who put it there is, I'm not having it on your hand," and with that Chad grabbed her hand and pulled the rings off and chucked them across the room. Jason and Zeke's mouths fell to the floor while Troy's stayed rock solid.

"Chad put her in the shower," Troy said, "I'll grab her some of my clothes because I know she wont wear yours and I'm not looking at her in the tainted ones contended by her suit case," Chad nodded and carried a screaming Gabriella up stairs, "Zeke just go make sure she doesn't kill him or he doesn't force her to scrub every layer of skin off," Troy said before her walked out the door.

"Can you imagine what would be happening if they knew who the guy was," Zeke said following the route Chad had just taken with Gabriella. Once Zeke was safely upstairs Jason ran over and picked up the rings Chad had chucked across the room.

* * *

"Troy," Jason called as Troy walked back into the house carrying a duffel bag, "I think she will want these," Jason said dropping the rings into Troy's hands. Troy nodded thanks to Jason just as a loud scream came from upstairs. Troy ran up the stairs three at a time trying to reach Gabriella.

"Chad stop it your going to hurt her," Zeke yelled as Chad was making Gabriella shower.

"ENOUGH CHAD!" Troy's booming voice rang around the bathroom, "She looks like a lobster and I'm guessing she only has 2 layers of skin left," Troy said as Gabriella fell to the floor in the shower, the three guys could only see her sobbing out line as the bottom three quarters of the glass was smoked for privacy reasons.

"Troy she is still going to have his smell on her," Chad said trying to defend his actions.

"She'll put my clothes on and will smell like me not that cock head," Troy said anger laced in his voice, "Just get out both of you," Troy said pushing them out of the bathroom that joined onto his old room. Once they where out of sight down the hall Troy shut the bedroom door and walked back into the bathroom to find Gabriella sitting on the side of the bath wrapped in a towel, "Here," Troy said softly as he placed his bag in front of her, "I grabbed some underwear out of your bag and put them in there," Troy said trying not to interfere with Gabriella's already fragile state which was all thanks to Chad, "I'll be out there when you get dressed," Troy placed a small kiss on Gabriella's head and walked out of the bathroom softly shutting the door. Troy walked out around his old room. It had been almost two years since he moved out but this still was a home for him, he spent his first two years away from his parents here, started his new life here it was always going to be home. When he moved out just like when Gabriella did everyone decided that the rooms wouldn't be touched. Troy hared the bathroom door slowly open the show Gabriella walking out dressed in a pair of his warm up sweats and his warm up jacket.

"You felling a little better," Troy asked. Gabriella didn't answer she just dropped his duffle and ran over to him and gripped onto him, "Here," Troy said pulling out the rings Jason handed him, "Just keep your hand under the sleave," Troy said while putting the rings back on her finger.

"Troy you know your clothes don't fit me in the slightest ," Gabriella said dropping her arms then held them back up to show the sleaves of he jacket had taken over her arms and hands.

"Pizza's here Troy," Zeke yelled up the stairs.

"YEA OK ZEKE!" Troy yelled back, "Brie I need you to act like I'm making you go down," Troy said softly.

"But your not," Gabriella said looking at him weirdly, "TROY PUT ME DOWN!' She screamed as she felt his arms circle her waist and throw her over his shoulder carrying her down stairs.

After Troy carried her down stairs and dropped her on the couch between him and Chad, all the guys started to eat but Gabriella sat back.

"Gabriella eat," Chad said pushing Pizza toward her.

"No," She said quietly.

"Come on Gabby it's good," Zeke said taking a bit of his.

"Yea Gabs we got your favourite," Jason said, "Margarita pizza," Jason said pushing the box to her.

"No," She whispered shaking her head. Chad looked at Zeke and Jason then they all looked at Troy. Chad grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table and a pen. After righting something on it he chucked it over Gabriella's head and landed on the piece of pizza Troy was eating.

_Do something Caption_

_Troy she listens to you_

_PLEASE! MAKE HER!_

_C_

Troy read the note and looked down at Gabriella who was playing with hem of his jacket that she had on. Jason nudged Troy's leg and he looked to him. 'Troy Do Something' Jason mouthed. Troy nodded which made the other three sit back. Troy reached forward picked up two pieces of the cheesy pizza that had not been touched in the last 10 minutes. Troy ate one piece and then took one bite out of the other one.

"Brie, Have mine," Troy said dropping his hand that was holding the pizza down so it was in front of her face. Gabriella's hands slowly reached up and took it from him but only stand there looking at it, "Eat now, so we can fix this," he said brushing his hand against the rings that where hidden by the jackets sleeve.

After another ten minutes of Troy making Gabriella eat while the rest of them did, everyone was finished and the boxes had been put in the kitchen everyone was ready to talk.

* * *

"Gabriella tell us what happened?" Zeke said first.

"No," She whispered.

"Gabby we need to know Troy and I swore we would protect you," Chad said, "And we intend on doing so,"

"Brie," Troy said, "We well always protected you but please tell us what you remember happening,"

"I only remember the game, going to the party, Someone taking me off then ending up back at the party," Gabriella said in just over a whisper, "Then waking up in Troy's room from you guys bagging on the door,"

"So you have no idea who the hell this fuck head is?" Chad asked getting angrier.

"No," she whispered again.

"Gabriella had you had anything to drink?" Zeke asked softly. Gabriella nodded in response, "Where you drunk?"

"Yes," she said ever so softly.

"ARRR!" Chad yelled making Zeke jump, "How many fucken God dam times have I told you?" He yelled, "Never bloody drink unless you have some there to watch your back,"

"Well it's not my fault I didn't have someone," Gabriella said gaining strength to fight back agisted her brother, "You where off sucking Tay's face off Jason was dancing with Kelsi and Zeke was off somewhere with Shar" Gabriella said standing up, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit back and watch you all have happy little relationships?" Gabriella asked, "NO you don't!"

"Don't bring this back on me Gabriella!" Chad yelled. He was almost at breaking point, "Sit the fuck back down you're the one who fucked up last night and we are trying to help you un do it,"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be undone, maybe this is the way it's meant to be," Gabriella said look straight at Troy who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you saying you wanna be married to some unknown fuck head?" Chad asked angrily, "Or do you want us to fix it,"

"Chad you can't control me anymore," Gabriella said to him, "Im not 5 anymore,"

"No your not," he said, "But you're my little sister and you are one of the most wanted girls in L.A, so shut up," Chad said.

"What he is trying to say Gabby, is that he's only trying to protect you," Jason said.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected anymore Jason," Gabriella said.

"So what the hell you going to do Gabby?" Zeke asked, "Go around acting like a slut like most of the other girls on the team?" This got Gabriella angry.

"Just because a girl is on a cheerleading team does not make her a slut!" Gabriella yelled, "And what's wrong with having fun in life, they say you can never have to much of it," She said.

"Because having to much fun is how you end up like this," Chad said through gritted teeth.

"Oh what?" Gabriella said "I got drunk big whop,"

"YOU ALSO GOT MARRIED!" Chad's booming voice rang through the house.

The volume, hatred and anger that his voice was laced with startled Gabriella and made tears form in her eyes. The last thing she ever wanted was for Chad to hate her.

"How did you let your self get into this situation Gabriella?" Chad asked with venom flowing through his voice. Gabriella didn't reply said just looked down.

"How the fuck did you let this happen Gabriella?!" Troy yelled anger ringing through his voice, "How the fuck did I let this happen?!" Troy yelled. Troy's anger was bubbling over; his hands were now held in tight fists with his knuckles slowly turning white. Gabriella let the tears she was holding back flow when Troy yelled at her, making him feel worse.

"FUCK!" Troy yelled punching the living room wall. Gabriella let out a shrieking scream. Jason grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as she cried and shock with fear. Troy slowly slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor with his knees up.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled, "How could you do this to your self?!" Chad asked at a volume that made the whole house shake. Gabriella didn't respond all she did was cry more.

"Can't you guys see she's scared to death?!" Jason yelled back, "Chad you're her brother, she's looking to you for support and all your doing is standing there yelling at her and saying how much you wanna kill him," Jason then looked at Troy, "And you all your doing is making her feel worse and going around punching walls, there's no good in what both of you are doing," Jason yelled. Gabriella got out of Jason's hold and ran up stairs.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled after her.

"Brie! Come back here!" Troy yelled. Gabriella didn't listen as much as her heart was telling her to turn and run into Troy's arms but she was so scared.

"Great look what you two have done," Zeke said as he walked into the kitchen, "Good thing I made these," He said coming back with a plate of cookies. Zeke walked up the stairs. Five minutes later he came back down.

"Jason she refuses to talk or eat." Zeke said sending a glare at Chad and Troy. Chad just sighed and put his head in his hands. Jason got up and looked at Troy and shook his head then made his way up stairs. Troy let out a long groan and hit is head on the wall he was still sitting against.

"Gabs?" Jason asked opening her old bedroom door. Went Jason saw Gabriella curled up in the middle of the bed crying, "Hey, hey it's ok," Jason said pulling her into his arms.

"They hate me," She whispered through her tears.

"No they don't their just upset," Jason said know it was true.

"Chad is pissed and," Gabriella stopped looking down, "Troy…" She said ever so softly as she started to shake in fear.

"Gaby shh…." Jason said rocking her, "It's ok, Troy's just angry at him self," as soon as the words came out of his mouth Jason regretted them.

"He hates me," Gabriella said through her tears.

"No he doesn't Gabby,' Jason said, "If you talk to him," Jason stopped when he felt Gabriella started to shake more, "Your scared of him aren't you," Jason said softly.

"He punched the wall because he was angry at me," Gabriella said in a whisper, "I have seen him hurting other guys for hurting me but I have never seen him angry are me," She looked Jason in the eyes, "I'm scared of Troy right now,"

After 2 hours of Jason holding Gabriella as she cried he retuned down stairs.

Chad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Zeke was trying to busy himself with a cook book but Jason could tell he wasn't paying attention seeing it was up side down.

"Zeke we need a white chocolate Crème Brulee," Jason said.

"You got it," Zeke said jumping and running into the kitchen. Jason then gave his attention to Troy who was still on the group leaning against the wall.

"You really fucked up this time Bolton," Jason said standing over him, "You hurt her years ago by stealing her first kiss, you hurt her by chasing every guy away," Jason listed, "Now she is up there crying her eyes out in fear of you," Jason said in a low voice.

"What?" Troy said in shock.

"Is she ok?" Chad asked.

"What?" Troy repeated.

"What do you think Chad?" Jason asked looking at Chad, "She's better then before but she's still not good,"

"Ok one White Chocolate Crème Brulee," Zeke said coming into the room carrying a plate.

"I'll take it," Troy said getting up.

"That's not the best idea Troy," Jason said,

"I can't have her being scared of me," Troy said looking Jason in the eyes, "I would rather die," Troy said trying to hold his tears in. Jason let Troy go.

After slowly making his way up to Gabriella's room she slowly pushed the door open stepping in and shutting it behind him. The sight in front of him broke his heart.

Gabriella lifted her head off her knees that where pulled up to her chest. When Troy's and Gabriella's eyes locked Gabriella started shacking and moving closer to the top of the bed away from him.

Troy put the Crème Brulee down and slowly made his way over to her.

"Please Gabby," Troy whispered reaching out to her. Gabriella shock her head and moved away from him more, "Please I can't have you scared of me I'll do anything, please," pleaded. Gabriella, his Gabriella was sitting in front of him and all he could see on her beautiful face and in her eyes was fear, fear he put there.

* * *

**There you go hope you liked it. Well I'm off to sleep, well I'm going to go try and I'm way to excited and can't wait to see the guy i like.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Love M...........................................................................c (i wish)**

**P.S You wont know what I'm talking about but i just have to say it GO KIRRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON YELLOW PRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. You all set?

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry this took me a while. I have some school work and other problems that kinda came first but I also wanted to get this chapter right.**

**I'm going to worn you this chapter does have M stuff in it so don't say i didn't worn you. This is my first time writing something lie this so please tell me want you think.**

**Please review **

**Love M**

* * *

"Please Brie," Troy whispered reaching out to her. Gabriella shock her head and moved away from him more, "Please I can't have you scared of me, I'll do anything, please," pleaded. Gabriella, his Gabriella was sitting in front of him and all he could see on her beautiful face and in her eyes was fear, fear he put there.

"You….you yelled at me," Gabriella whispered as if she was a scared 5 year old, "Then you punched the wall, you're never violent unless you're really mad," Troy couldn't help but feel his heart break more and more at her words.

Yes it was true and he knew the only time he was violent was when someone put her in danger, was getting to close to her and wouldn't back off or when he was past the point of being angry.

"Brie," Troy said softly reaching out to grab her hand but stalled when she flinched, "Come on please, I'm not going to hurt you," He said. Gabriella hugged her knees to her chest.

Troy sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Please I can't have you scared of me," He said, "Maybe I should tell Chad, If your scared of me I would rather die," he said to him self but out loud. Upon hearing her brothers name Gabriella jumped up onto her knees and crawled over to where Troy was sitting. Not noticing the shift in the weight on the bed Troy continued to mumble to himself.

"But I don't really wanna die at the hands of my best friend," He mumbled.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered ever so softly before she shakily put her arms around Troy's torso and snuggled into his back. Troy just sat in shock.

"You're not scared of me?" Troy asked moving so he was facing Gabriella, "I can't handle you being scared of me,"

"Well I can't handle you being angry with me," Gabriella said.

"Babe, I'm sorry I just," Troy stopped as he turned to look at her, "I lost it I'm sorry, I didn't meant to," Troy said moving a stray curl from her face.

"It's ok just please, never do it again," She said hugging him more, "And please don't tell Chad, I want you alive,"

"Ok I think I have a plan but you have to go along with it," Troy said making her look him in the eyes, "No matter what I say you agree alright?" Gabriella nodded before getting up out of his arms and getting the Crème Brulee he brought up for her. After thinking the plan through and Gabriella finished the wonderful Zeke creation, Troy took her down stairs.

* * *

"CHAD!" Troy shouted when he walked in the room making Gabriella jump at his side, "You and I both don't want this guy near her right?" He asked sitting in the chair across from Chad while Gabriella stood off to the side.

"No way I want that ass near her," Chad said.

"Where is the first place he will look for her?" Troy asked.

"Her house," Chad answered.

"The second?" Troy asked.

"Has to be here," Chad said, "Even if they have to be a little dumb to do that,"

"Exactly," Troy said, "Now if he couldn't find her any of those places he would go to work right," Gabriella wondered what Troy was on about but if was going to help them she was ok with it.

"Yea," Chad said, "I think that would be the next place,"

"yes well I was thinking that if we wanna keep him away from her and so we know she is safe," Troy started then stopped to look over at Gabriella who was anxious to hear what he was going to say, "Gabriella should come live with me," Troy stated. Gabriella was in shock but at the same time over the moon that she would be able to be with Troy 24/7. Chad sat in silence going over what Troy had just said.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea," Chad said after a long silence.

"Good," Troy said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "We seeing we had a big trip with a great ending," Troy said sarcastically, "I think Brie and I should go and grab some of her stuff then set her up at my place," Troy said as he and Chad stood up.

"Cya Zeke and Jason," Troy Called out.

"Bye Guys," Gabriella called out.

"Bye Troy, Bye Gabby," They yelled back.

"Hey Brie, go jump in the car," Troy said passing her his keys. Troy could tell by Chad body language that he needed to tell him something with out her around.

"Thanks Troy," Chad said giving him a man hug after she left.

"It's ok man," Troy said hugging back.

"It's just," Chad started as he pulled away, "We swore that we would look after her and I feel like I failed," Troy looked away upon hearing the pain in his best friend's voice, "Fuck! I just wanna find him and beat the shit out of him," Chad said angrily making Troy wince. "Just, thank you Troy and please just look after her, please," Chad begged.

"You can be sure of the fact I will treat her like a queen," Troy said.

"Do you know how gay that sounds man," Chad laughed.

"Yea, yea, see you Chad," Troy said walking out.

"Bye Captain," Chad said shutting the door.

"You all set?" Troy asked getting in the car.

"Yea I'm all good," Gabriella said as Troy started the car. As he pulled out and started to make his way toward her place he reached over and interlocked their hands. After Gabriella got changed and packed all the things she would need they made their way to Troy's mansion.

* * *

"Ok Troy I understand why you want to keep this quite from Chad and everyone," Gabriella said walking into Troy's house carrying her stuff, "But why am I here?"  
"Because it's better if you're here to keep Chad thinking I was only looking out for you, pulse as a way to keep you with me to work this all out," Troy said walking up the stairs, "And the fact I need you with me," Troy said to himself.

"Ok cool," Gabriella said picking the bags back up, "I only wished you loved me and needed me like I needed you," She said quietly to herself.

"Ok so this is my room," Troy said after he dropped her bags in his walk in closet.

"Shit Troy this closet is as big as my whole condo," Gabriella said as she dropped her other bags in there, "Plus it's now OUR room," Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Yea our," Troy said looking down at Gabriella loving the idea of her saying that.

With out thinking Troy pulled Gabriella to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed him back. Things started to get heated as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her ever closer. Troy ran his tong over her bottom lip almost begging for entrance. Gabriella slowly granted him it, as she still wasn't sure what she was doing. Troy ran his tong over every part of her mouth making her moan. Hearing her moan turned Troy on fast which surprised him. No one had ever had that affect on him before. The more they kissed the more Gabriella felt the bulge in his jeans. Gabriella pushed her self into Troy more making him moan into her mouth. Gabriella started to feel hot, wet and needy. She needed Troy now. Troy could not fight it anymore, he needed her now so he picked Gabriella up and took her across his huge bedroom and softly dropped her onto his bed. Troy pulled off his shirt before climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her. Gabriella started to rub her hands all over his chiselled chest and abbs that the many years of Basketball had made present and well defend. Troy slowly pulled back making Gabriella whimper.

"Sorry Baby," Troy said sitting back on his heel, "But if you wanna continue we have to lose this dress," Troy said grabbing the hem of her dress slowly pulling it up her body, once it reached her hips she lifted them up to help him get it further up her body. Gabriella held up her arms and once he got it fully off and had chucked it across the room Gabriella pulled him back into an earth shattering kiss. Troy started to trail kisses down her jaw line and her neck stopping when he found a sensitive spot. Gabriella moved her head to the side as she moved her hands into his light brown hair and grabbing it slightly pushing him into her neck more. The more she moaned the harder he sucked, loving the way he was making her feel. After he was sure he had left his mark Troy kissed the spot once more and then continued trailing kisses down her neck and down the valley between her breasts.

"Ok as much as I love this colour lace on you its coming off," Troy said and Gabriella gave no objections as she lifted her back up so he could slip a hand under her. Troy unclipped her bright blue lace bra and removed it from her body with ease, chucking across the room landing on top of her dress. Troy then kissed around her now exposed breast and then down her flat stomach stoping at her matching bright blue underwear. Troy looked up at Gabriella asking a slight approval which she nodded an answer to. Troy slowly pulled the garment off, flinging it over with the other forgotten articles of clothing. Troy slowly kissed back up her body paying attention to her now erect nipples. Troy sat up on his knees and looked down at Gabriella's now naked body. Gabriella started to felt self conscious under his gaze and tried to cover her self.

"Hey hey hey," Troy said grabbing her arms stopping her, "You're beautiful, stunning, Perfect," Troy said softly kissing her. After kissing and feeling Troy run his hands all over her Gabriella pulled at his jeans with one hand and brushing the other against his bludge, making Troy groan and moan into her mouth turning her on more.

"Off now," She said between kisses. Troy didn't have to be told twice, he pulled away from the kiss and help Gabriella pull off his jeans and his boxes releasing his manhood. After throwing them off in the same direction as her clothes Troy looked down at Gabriella to see her eyes locked on his now fully erect penies.

"Troy," Gabriella squeaked out.

"It's not going to hurt too much baby," Troy said rubbing her cheek, "I'm going to do this as slowly as I can and as softly as I can," Gabriella nodded as he kissed her, "Ok ready,"

"Yea," Gabriella said grabbing onto his arms.

Troy slowly lowered himself and slowly pushed into her. As he did her grip on his biceps tightened. Troy then felt the tip of his penies hit something, Troy tried to hide the shock on his face so that Gabriella would not freak out.

"Baby this is going to hurt a bit ok," Troy said stopping, "I need you to look me in the eyes alright, don't look away just look right here" Troy said pointing to his eyes. Troy watched Gabriella's dazzling brown lock on to his crystal blue ones. Troy lent down and kissed Gabriella, "I love you,"

"I love you two," Gabriella said back. Troy kissed her once more then slowly started to push more. Gabriella felt as if she was being ripped in half, she gripped onto Troy as if her life depended on it but not once did she break eye contact.

"Arrrrr!" Gabriella cried out as Troy pushed in more.

"Want me to stop?" Troy asked.

"No, Arrr it just hurts," Gabriella cried. Troy pushed in more and then finally felt her hymen break, "Arrr Oh My God that hurt," She cried, Troy stopped pushing and pulled her to him.

"Shhhhh… it'll get easier from here," Troy said soothingly to her.

"Ok but still slowly I still feel like Im being ripped into," Troy smiled and slowly started pushing into her, stopping every few inches to let her get a custom to the feel and size. Once he was fulling in her he stopped and started kissing her as he slowly started pushing in and out of her.

"Hmmm Troy," Gabriella moaned after the pain had been replaced with pleasure. Troy started to push into her at a faster pace.

"Gabby," Troy groaned, "Baby your so dam tight,"

"Faster… Troy harder," Gabriella cried after a few more minutes. Troy happily gave Gabriella what she asked for resulting in grunts and moans coming from the both of them. As the time went on the more Troy speed up and the louder the grunts and moans became.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as he hit her in the right spot once again after speeding up even more, "Fuck you're so big," she moaned out. Troy started to kiss down her jaw and on her neck till he found another sensitive stop. Troy started to lick and suck on the stop as Gabriella thread her fingers back into his hair pulling him closer to her.

"Troy, Please," Gabriella begged meeting his thrusts.

"Gabby," Troy grunted out, "All most there come on baby,"

"I'm going to….Troy," She moaned out.

"Come with me Gabby," Troy moaned out as he speed up, "Fuck your so fucken tight," After a few more thrust Gabriella couldn't hold on any longer. The wave of her orgasm consumed her as she gripped on to Troy. Feeling her walls contracted around him Troy could no long keep going. Troy's breathe went raged as he hit his peak feeling Gabriella milked him of everything he had.

Clutching Gabriella to his chest he rolled over onto his back bring her with him so she was now lying on his chest. Gabriella's body slowly came down from her high and Troy breathing went back to normal. After slowly pulling out of her Troy pulled the covers over them, Gabriella slid off his chest and curled up into his side while Troy held her close.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered ever so softly as if talking to loud would make the world crumble down. Gabriella softly placed a kiss over Troy's heart then retuned her head to his shoulder.

"I love you too," said back kissing her forehead, "More then you will ever know," he whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Troy laid there taking in the beauty of the Goddess in his arms before finally falling into a deep sleep of his own.

The next morning Gabriella woke up from the sun shining in from the windows. Gabriella rolled her face into her pillow to shield her eyes from the sun, not wanting to give up on the wonderful dream she had had. Gabriella felt two strong muscly arms pull her in closer to a rock hard torso. Opening her eyes fully Gabriella lifted her head for its place in Troy's neck to meet two crystal blue eyes gazing back at her full of love, lust, adornment and devotion.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered.

"Hey," Troy chuckled back moving a stray curl behind her ear, "How are you?" Troy asked as she laid her head back on his chest.

"A little sore but Im ok," Gabriella answered as Troy ran his fingers through her hair while she was drawing imaginative circles on his chest and over his abbs.

"Oh shit!" Troy exclaimed after a long comfortable silence.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking up at him from her place in his arms with her head on his chest.

"I forgot to um… use," Troy started to scratch his neck, "A condom," Gabriella started to giggle making him look at her.

"You are forgetting a few things," Gabriella said stopping her giggles, "We are married and I take something every morning, guess what it is," Gabriella said.

"Umm a trip to the bathroom?" Troy asked. Gabriella shock her head, "A trip to Starbucks?"

"Well yes but remember," Gabriella said sitting up in bed pulling the sheets with her and Troy sat up too, "About two months after we came here I came to you and Chad complaining about my periods so you guys put me on the pill," Gabriella started giggling at the face he pulled when she said periods.

"Well it's good to know," Troy said, "But hey you're the one that spent an hour complaining about how your period hurt like hell and never came on time," Troy said, "So it's not my fault,"

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Do you see me complaining?" Troy shock his head, "Good husband," Gabriella said patting him on the head. Troy sent Gabriella a playful glare.

"You hurt me baby," Troy said pouting and rolling over.

"Awww did I?" Gabriella asked, Troy nodded, "Ok well I'm going to have a shower," Gabriella got out of bed pulling the sheets with her.

"SHIT BRIE!" Troy yelled trying to grab something to cover him self as the rush of cold air came over him, "You don't need those I saw it all last night," Troy said sitting up.

"I can dance in the skimpiest clothes knowing I'm doing what I love, knowing millions of eyes are on me and I know that your there," Troy got up and pulled his boxers on then walked over to her.

"Why is it so important that I'm there?" Troy asked once he was standing in front of her

"Because I fell safe around you," Gabriella said looking down, "I know if someone tries to hurt me your there in a second, if I get hurt your there to make me feel better, if someone drops me you catch me and then yelled the living shit out of the person who dropped me, that's why they never let me to big airily things," Troy made her look up at him, "But your also the reason I have always felt self conscious about my looks," Gabriella said looking him right in the eyes. Troy could see the raw truth in her eyes, he could see the love and fear she had in them too, "I have always cared what you have thought about me more then anyone else," Gabriella said looking away from him.

"You don't have to be," Troy said still making her look at him, "I have always loved you, your perfect to me," Troy said kissing her, "And it's good you feel safe around me, you're the only one who can ever feel like that because anyone who comes near you should fear me," Troy said kissing her. Once they pulled back Gabriella took a step closer to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was a virgin till just then wasn't I?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yea," Troy answer pulling her closer, "I only remembered when I looked at you fulling naked looking all perfect that we didn't do it the other night," Gabriella went red hearing him say that, "But I thought you many have broken your hymen using tampons but I guess you hadn't, Im sorry it hurt baby," Troy said running his hand through her hair and softly placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's ok," Gabriella said snuggling into his bear chest, "I always wish I lost it to you,"

"Oh is that so?" Troy said looking down at her, "Oooo that meant you dreamed and wished we got married," Troy said making Gabriella blush and hid her face in his chest, "Don't worry, I wished the same thing," Troy whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "It meant I'll have to kill one less person for taking it, one less for marrying you and," Troy stopped as she looked up at him, "I would have to girl I have been in love with since my 10th birthday," Troy said pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

* * *

**So yes there is the chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**Well I'm off to bed to dream about Mr Delicious. Don't forget to review it really helps me out.**

**Love M xoxoxox**

* * *


	4. Shit CHAD!

**Hey Guys,**

**Ok I know I haven't updated in long and for that I am truly sorry. My laptop died so I had to wait for a week and then found out it couldn't be fixed so I had to wait for them to take the hard drive out. The the next problem was my Dad got annoyed seeing it was the second laptop that we had that died seeing my Brothers had down the same not to long ago so he went and got me a iMac WOOOOO GO APPLE sorry I kinda have it all around me now from my 3 iPods to my iPhone now my computer. anyway i had to wait awhile till we got everything off the hard drive so I started writing again. So I was really getting into it and ready to finished this chapter for you guys then last week happened. For all you who don't live in Australia the next two weeks are schoolies and well 3 of my best friends finished year 12 last week for and I'm so happy for them but I'm going to miss them so much so I couldn't really see the computer screen through my tears some of those tears were from Missing Rosie Sam and Amelia but the rest were from my Best Friend fighting with me about the guy I like who He doesn't even know but is judging when his girlfriend lest just say doesn't have a good track record of being the nicest person in the world.**

**ANYWAY I'm back and in one week I will be on school holidays and will hopefully be updating more.**

**Hope you guys in joy this.**

* * *

"Gabby, we missed you at training today," Taylor said over the phone. It was coming up to pre session games so everyone was back into full out training sessions.

"I know Tay," Gabriella said sadly, "I'll be back soon I promise," Gabriella hated lying to her best friends but she had to. There was no way she was ready to go back, she barely left Troy's house let alone setting foot near other people where Troy couldn't be next to her every second.

"When do you think soon will be?" Taylor asked. Before Gabriella could answer she heard Troy's ASTIN marten drive up the driveway.

"Tay, I got to go," Gabriella said knowing he would need to be calmed down, "I'll tell you as soon as I'm ready," and with that she hung up.

Gabriella waited 20 minutes for Troy so when he didn't come she made her way to the garage.

"Troy?" she called out, there were so many cars in the garage even thou she knew the reason behind everyone one and why it was parked where it was parked it didn't stop scaring her, she never wanted there to be a new one parked there because of her.

"Here Love," Troy called out from where he was sitting on the front of his BMW.

"Why didn't you come in?" Gabriella asked walking up to him.

"I was just thinking that's all," Troy said looking over her every feature, "I think you need a new car," Troy said while pulling his wife into his arms.

"Troy," Gabriella tried to protest.

"Bella, No," Troy said shaking his head, "You have had that car since we came here like 4 years ago," Troy said looking over at the car parked at the very end of the garage, "Now I know you hate driving mine so as your husband, with the huge bank account I need to buy you one,"

"Do I get to pick?" Gabriella asked sweetly looking up at him.

"Hmmm maybe," Troy said with a chuckle, "Ok enough about cars," Troy said standing up and walking into the house.

"How was practise?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat on the couch.

"It was practise," Troy said with a sign.

"Ok what happened?" Gabriella said straddling his waist.

"Babe," Troy whined, "Why do you do this to me?" Troy asked as he put his hands on her hips, "Really you pick my favourite pare of Daisy Doucs? Then sit on me like this?" Troy said looking her up and down, "It is already hared enough not to get lost thinking about you in every way possible when the guys are talking about their girls, while I have to come up with some bimbo so I don't really talk about the amazing girl I get to wake up next to every day?" Gabriella just blushed and looked down.

"I hope you didn't have anything planed this afternoon," Troy said.

"I didn't, why?" Gabriella said looking at Troy coarsely.

"Well there is only one place your going," Tory said getting up. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as he carried her up stairs attacking her neck making her moan.

"Ok as much as I loved that," Gabriella said tracing patterns on Troy's chest, "What happened?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know?" Troy said anger starting to make its presents in his voice. Gabriella curled up into him side and rested her head on his chest in a way to calm him down.

"Because I want to know what happens to make you come home so pissed off," Gabriella closed her eyes know what she said next was going to make him start yelling, "I was thinking if you don't tell me I have to go back and see for myself, plus Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi have been begging me to come back,"

There was no yelling, no angry breathes, not even any movement coming from Troy.

Gabriella opened her eyes just as Troy pushed her off, got up and walked into the bathroom.

Gabriella pulled the sheets around her more. She hated when he got like this. It was the same as every other day he came home from practise. He comes home angry, they have sex, she questions him then he walks away.

But today was worse then ever before. He had never spent so long in the garage, he had never he had never going that frustrated with her asking before, even how ruff he was with her was more then before but she wasn't complaining. But what scared her the most was then he was so angry when he walked into the bathroom.

Two hours later Gabriella had given up, she got up and walked into one of the many other bathrooms, had a shower, fixed her hair and make up, then went back into their room, got dressed and made the bed. After sitting down on their bed to think about what she could do next Troy slow came out of the bathroom with only a towel on he walked into their closet and shut the door, after hearing his muffled voice Troy came out dressed in dark jeans and a white singlet. Throwing his phone on the bed next to her Troy walked to the door.

"Your starting back tomorrow," Troy said opening the door, "You'll best call the girls to let them know,"

"Troy,' Gabriella said but Troy was out the door. Sitting there trying to work out what was wrong Gabriella heard the door to the garage slam seconds later she heard the engine on his Lamborghini Gerardo rev then take off.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said into the phone as she walked in their huge closet.

"Hey Gabby," Taylor said.

"I'm coming back tomorrow," Gabriella said tears starting to form in her eyes, "I just wanted to call and tell you that, I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella hung up before Taylor could reply.

Gabriella fell to the ground and started crying reaching up Gabriella garbed the first thing she could reach and put it on.

* * *

Troy looked at his watch to find it was 6 hours after he had left Gabriella sitting in their room. Slowly getting off the front of his car that he had been laying on and getting back in the car he started to make the drive home.

Parking in the garage he walked into the house half expecting Gabriella to be sitting on the couch. When she wasn't there he looked in the kitchen and every other room on the bottom floor. After not finding her he started to worry and ran back to the garage.

"Her car is here," He said to him self, "And so is the other 59 (please don't make me list them) where the hell is she," He said walking back into the house.

Slowly making his way up stairs he stopes at their door.

"Maybe she is a sleep," He said quietly opening the door. Upon seeing the bed empty he started to panic, Troy ran out and look in every other room in the house, the inside pool, the back yard and came very close to diving into the pool before he realised the clothes at the bottom were in resolute of a bit to much playing around.

"I can't ring anyone," Troy said walking back into the kitchen. Slowly making his way back up to their room Troy tried not to think about what one of the 1000000 worse cases scenarios could have happened to Gabriella. Taking off his shirt and walking in to the closet he froze at the sight of Gabriella curled up in a ball dressed in a pare of short shorts and one of his team jackets.

As he gained the courage to approach her, he wished he didn't. Troy could see the tear stains running down her cheeks. Sitting down next tot her and leaning on the wall Troy pulled Gabriella's sleeping form into his arms

Troy sat there rocking her in his arms. Slowly Gabriella woke up.

"Troy?" She asked softly.

"Shhh baby I'm home, I got you," Troy said getting up with her in his arms. Troy walked over to their bed and placed her down on her side. Gabriella gripped onto Troy scared if she let him go he would run off again.

"Gabriella let go," Gabriella shock her head as tears started to well up in her eyes, Troy say this and realised what was wrong, "Love I'm just getting changed then jumping in bed with you, I'm not leaving," Troy placed a kiss on her forehead as she let go. Troy ran around to the other side of the bed and striped down so he was only in his boxers. Once he jumped into bed Gabriella curled up into his side.

"I love you Brie, just sleep I got you," Troy said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too," she said as she fell asleep.

* * *

Troy hasn't has a new girl for a while," Jessica said  
"Yea, because he's married!" Gabriella yelled in her head.  
"I keep seeing him driving around," Cassie said  
"Same but it's almost always a different car each time,"

"Gabby do you know what he's doing?" Sharpay asked.  
"Yea being married to me," she wanted to say so badly, "Maybe he's just reminiscing, I'm not sure we don't really talk about it,"

"Oh that's right," Jessica said "Your living with him now, maybe that's it,"  
"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked. Gabriella was scared, what would she do if Jessica of all people worked it out. Troy was still not 100% happy with her coming back today and there was no way she was going to push it, there was no way she wanted a repeat of last night.

"He doesn't want to bring girls around while your there," Jessica said, "That way they won't be able to see your ugly face and won't fuck him," Jessica finished with an evil smirk.  
Gabriella just hung her head but Sharpay took it into her own hands.

"OOOO.... Cat fight at 3:00!" mike yelled. All the basket balers started cheering all apart from 4 that all looked at each other and ran over.  
"Shar, Shar ! " Zeke yelled trying to grab her, "Sharpay stop!" Zeke finally got Sharpay away from Jessica.  
"Good now it's my turn," Taylor jumped in where Sharpay was just pulled out of.  
"Taylor!" Chad yelled grabbing her but struggling to pull her away.  
"Why don't you both listen to your boyfriends, this isn't your fight," Jessica said, "Oh Troy hey, you me plus a whole lot of fun, my place after practice," Jessica said then winked at Troy.

"You know Jessica this isn't Sharpay or Taylor's fight," Gabriella said making everyone look at her expressly Troy. Troy had never known Gabriella to start a fight let alone step up to fight one.  
"Brie?" Troy asked, "What..." before Troy could finish Gabriella stepped forward and punched Jessica in the face; she didn't stop there, Jessica and Gabriella going in to a full out punching match.

"TROY!!!" Chad yelled snapping Troy out of his frozen state. Running over to where the two were now, Troy ripped Gabriella out of Jessica's reach.  
"TROY PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella yelled trying to get out of Troy's strong hold, "She can't say those things like that, Troy please," Gabriella whispered curling up in Troy's arms.  
"Shhh.... Baby shhhh," Troy whispered cradling Gabriella in his arms more, "Klara, Gabriella is going to sit out today," Troy said carrying Gabriella over to the player's bench and sitting her down.

"Ok everyone back to work!" the two coaches yelled. Chad and Zeke reluctantly let to of Sharpay and Taylor. Jason watched as Troy looked over Gabriella on his way over to them.  
"Come on Brie tell me what started the fight," Troy begged softly touching the forming burse. Gabriella shocks her head but under up hitting Troy's hand making her cry out in pain.  
"Jas, get some ice!" Troy yelled grabbing Gabriela it keep her still. Jason came back with the teams' trainer.

"Troy, move out of the way and let me look," he said.  
"Just give me the dam ice," Troy said bitterly, "I know what I'm doing,"  
"Troy let him look;" Jason said kneeling down next to him.  
"But Jas this is my job," Troy said not taking his eyes of the crying girl in his arms, "If I jumped in earlier she wouldn't be hurt but look at her,"  
himself. He had already hurt her and it killed him to see her hurt, which made him want to do everything possible not to hurt Gabriella.

"Troy no one thinks less of you," Jason said understanding while Troy was blaming himself.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered from her place in his arms, "I'll sit her you go play, it was stupid for me to come back I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry baby," Troy said getting up and putting her on the bench, "It'll get easier," Troy hugged her one last time, "You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm sitting right here," She said with a small smile. Troy nodded and ran over to the team with Jason, "This is going to be hard to get used to," Gabriella said holding the ice to her face.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Gabriella had gotten used to being back and Troy had gotten used to her being back. Only think was he was finding it very hard not to want to run over and take her right there and then.

"Troy!" Chad yelled at Troy who was staring at Gabriella and not paying attention.

"OW!" Troy yelled rubbing throbbing his head, "What the hell was that for?" Troy yelled at Chad.

"You haven't been laid in so long that you we're making your daydream fuck face at Jessica," Chad said to Troy.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Troy booming voice ecoed around the stadium, "No way in hell would I ever, Oh fuck Chad eww," Troy and Chad got back into the game the coach was making them play.

"Danforth!" the Coach yelled, "How hard did you hit him?" He asked seeing Troy look stubble for the tenth time.

"I didn't think it was that hard," Chad said.

"Bolton," the Coach yelled and both Gabriella and Troy's heads shot up.

"Not you Gabriella, no one calles you that anyway," She said to herself in her head.

"Bolton go shower up your in no state to play," Troy nodded and made his way into the locker room.

"OK girls good job today see you tomorrow," Klara said letting the girls go.

"You think Troy is ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yea he has a hard head," Sharpay said.

After both teams had left Gabriela snuck into the guys locker room and up behind Troy.

"How you feeling?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Better," He said rubbing her arm, "Would be better if your brother didn't stop my nice little daydream about you," Troy said with a laugh.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella scolded him.

"You know you love it," He said pulling her onto his lap and starting to kiss her. After 10 minutes of kissing Troy flipped them so Gabriella was lying on the bench and he was on top of her.

"Troy, Baby stop," Gabriella said pushing Troy off.

"What?" Troy asked a little annoyed.

"Troy I can't kiss you while that," she said pointing to his wedding ring on the necklace around his heck, "Isn't there," She said pointing to his left ringing finger.

"Easily fixed," Troy said take the necklace off and putting the ring on before staring to make out with Gabriella again.

Jason walked into the locker room to see Gabriella and Troy making out.

"SHIT CHAD!" Jason yelled in his head. Turning he ran back down the hall past Zeke to the court to find Chad still shooting hoops, "Oh thank God,"

* * *

"Ok so for the cookies I need to get sugar, milk, eggs," Zeke listed off as he made his way into the locker room, "flour, choc chips, Troy and Gabriella making out, coco," Zeke stopped mid step and slow turned so he was facing a very flushed and scared Gabriella hiding behind a very on edge Troy.

Zeke's eyes keep flipping from one to the other then at their rings.

As time passed on Gabriella's grip on Troy's jersey tightened.

Out of no where Zeke's eyes widened, upon seeing this Troy's hold on Gabriella also tightened.

"It's you," Zeke said, "It's always been you," he said again.

"Zeke," Troy started.

"YOUR MARRIED!!" Zeke yelled, "And you have keep it quite all this time," Zeke said.

"Zeke please," Gabriella pleaded looking at the door.

"Zeke please, you can't tell anyone," Troy begged.

"On two conditions," Zeke said.

"Anything," Gabriella said stepping out from behind Troy, who quickly took a step so he was in line with her.

"Why didn't you tell?" Zeke asked.

"You saw how Chad blow up," Troy said, "Plus we needed to work things out between us first,"

"OK and two," Zeke said crossing his arms, "Do you love each other?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy then moved into his arms and rested her head on his chest after placing a kiss over his heart.

"More then anything," She said closing her eyes.

"Troy?" Zeke asked sternly.

"More then life it's self," Troy said pulling her closer.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Chad's voice rang around the locker room.

"Troy still has a headache so I when and got Gabriella to come," Zeke paused trying to come up with more of a lie.

"To give him some painkillers and," Gabriella kept going.

"To take me home," Troy said then tried to think of something to explain the way they were standing as he saw Chad eyeing them.

"Troy stood up to walk to the car but stubbled and Gabriella court him," Zeke said seeing the same thing.

"Yea so I was just about to take him to the car when you came in," Gabriella finished.

"Ok well sorry man I didn't mean to hit you that hard but never, and I mean NEVER make that face at Jessica again," Chad said giving Troy a man hug.

Troy nodded as Chad gave Gabriella a hug and they left.

"I'm hitting the showers," Chad said walking to the other end of the locker room.

"Shit that was close," Jason said.

"I know what you mean," Zeke said making Jason look at him in shock, "Lets just say we are lucky Troy only has a headache and could hide his huge boner,"

"It couldn't have hurt him that much, something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do," Chad said to himself as he got into the shower.

* * *

**OK there you go hope you like it. Review and please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas let me know I'm open to any ideas you have as long as they aren't about who I should date UNLESS You think I should Date Kellan Lutz that I'm very open to doing :) lol.**

**Love M**


	5. HI

Hey OK I hate that I havent updated so Im very very very sorry.

I just wanted to write and say sorry for updating in... yea lets say a while. I had writes block and my Christmas was very eventful.

My Big brother came home from the Navy and his friend came up to visit, they love the Ultimate Fighter and UFC and seeing as my Brothers friend has trained in a gym that teachers it I was subjected to not only watching 9 seasons of Ultimate fighter and about 20 UFC Fights I had to watch two 20 year old guys doing the moves in my living room. This also ended up with my brother using me as a dummy for a lack of a better word while his friend showed him a really hard move. They found out Im really flex able. 2 weeks later I was in the doctors with really bad side pains

Then after 5 mouths, 5 ultra sounds, 4 CT scans, 13 blood tests and a night in hospital not only did the doctors not know what the pain down my right side was, had I fainted from the blood and needles, I was behind on 4 of my classes and freaking out because its my last year of school, I had so many great ideas for this story and a few others but couldnt write.

Im now happy to tell you that My lovely Chiropractor took 2 weeks to work out my Brother accidently broke my ribs and is now helping them heal, Im back on top of 3 of my classes and have help from a few people in my class to catch up on the other one Im behind on AND that I now have to time and energy to write again YAY!

I hope to get a chapter up really soon :)

Love M

P.S If anyone is interested in being Beta please let me know I need help


	6. Fakeness

Hey Guys :)

I got this chapter done YAY!

I would like to thank LivesinLove for helping me and Betaing for me :)

And thanks to everyone who favourited and stuff you guys are cool lol

Hope you All like it.

* * *

"Can you believe it's the first game tonight?" Sharpay screamed jumping up and down.

"Zeke, what did you put in those cookies?" Troy asked from the other side of the court.

"Not sure but it looks like I might be getting some tonight," Zeke said with a smirk.

"Well in that case give some to Troy," Chad said, "God knows he needs a good laying,"

"Na I'm all good," Troy said smiling. It had been the best five months of Troy's life. He had an amazing wife, the career of this his dreams, the most amazing friends and family but sadly not all of them could be enjoyed at the same time.

"Ok, Boys!" Coach Ryan called walking on to court.

"You heard the coach new-bees!" Chad yelled, "Now hurry!"

"New-bees? Chad this isn't NCIS," Jason said making the whole team look at him.

"Nothing has changed since High School has it," Zeke stated shaking his head.

"Settle down boys!" Coach Ryan called as the team sat on the bench, "Now I know that few of our best guys retired last year but I don't want that to hold you back. Yes, we have new players that still aren't up with the Lakers way," Coach Ryan looked at the five players sitting on the floor, "But we are still a team and have to hold up the teams name, Now I got to do some work before tonight's game but I want you all to listen to what your Captain," Coach Ryan said nodding to Troy, who got up and took his place.

"Ok guys we have been training long and hard for this all off season," Troy started, "One thing we have been training for is if we win tonight," Troy got cut off by the team cheering, " Now I know most of you know the rules and some of you don't, it doesn't matter because like any year the team isn't going to stand for the breaking of any rules," Troy said looking of the team. Just as Troy was about to keep going he noticed the five new players staring at the cheerleaders on the other side of the court. "Rule 1. Yes I have moved it up on the list," Troy said as he walked to stand in front of the New-bees as Chad put it, "You do anything a cheerleader doesn't want or like you get a 2 game benching and a $3000 fine,"

"Plus anyone who goes near Sexarella gets beaten up by Troy and Chad," Matt muttered not so softly.

"Hey Matt," Chad called, "Just got yourself on the bench for the first game of the season, Great Job!" Chad said clapping sarcastically. By now Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke knew all the nick names they came up with for Gabriella.

"Second, you say anything crude or insulting to them $2000 find," Troy said, "We have the Lakers name to up hold so yeah go out, have fun but don't get to smashed because Coach has consequences," Troy keep going on with the rules.

"Looks like it's the yearly rule lay down," Sharpay said looking over at the guys, "Gabby you ok?" she asked noticing Gabriella shifting around.

"That new guy Justin keeps looking at me weirdly, it's making me really uncomfortable," Gabriella said hugging her arms over her chest.

"If he keeps it up let the guys know," Gabriella nodded at Sharpay's advice.

"OK so Boys it's half time and your 6 points behind," The coach said at half time, "I know you all can do it, so just rest a little and be ready for the next half," Coach Ryan moved out of the way and the team sat down getting drinks and watching the Cheerleaders do there thing.

"Troy," Jason whispered, "Wanna get your eyes off her butt?"

"They're not on her butt," Troy whispered back, "They're on my face looking at her pretty little butt,"

"Ok ok, don't care but keep your head in the game and think about your girl later," Jason whispered back shaking his head.

"Did you see the way Troy was watching me?" Jessica asked after sitting down on the sidelines as the other teams cheerleaders got up.

"He was only looking anywhere near you because I had to stand next to you," Gabriella said in her head. That was one part she hated about not having her marriage to Troy out in the open, if she could she would put all the girls on the team that drooled over Troy in their rightful place. The only thing that stopped Gabriella from breaking and screaming their secret to everyone and getting Troy killed in the process was the fact that every night and every morning she was the one he was laying next to whispering words of total love and devotion to.

"Oh get over yourself!" Sharpay yelled, "Get off your fakness and realise he wont ever go for you," Sharpay said with hate dripping from every word.

"You wanna talk about fakeness look at your own hair," Jessica said.

"Oh sweetie that's all you can say back?" Sharpay stated, "I have never said I'm naturally blonde," she said with a smirk.

"You see Jessica," Gabriella started, "While you prance around acting like the best of the best, boob job here, nose job there, not eating and having as much sex as you can, the rest of us are putting in the hard work to make our God given bodies the best we can," Gabriella said, "So really you're in no place to talk," Gabriella turned around to look at the court just as Troy scratched his chest over his heart the flexed his shoulders. Gabriella started giggling when she saw him do it making Sharpay look at her as well and Troy and Chad who could hear her.

"Gabs you ok ?" Sharpay asked, "The guys are kinda behind and your giggling,"

"Sorry Shar, was just zoning out," Gabriella covered with.

"Man there is something wrong with my little sis," Chad said shaking his head.  
"Yeah," Was all Troy said smiling over at Gabriella. He knew she just saw the old sign he used to always do in High School showing her he was playing for her.

"Ok Steph there are 5 minutes left," Jessica said, "Who you going for, I dibs Bolton,"

"Ummm I want Matt," Steph answered.

"Gabs," Sharpay whispered.

"What?" Gabriella whispered back.

"You have to get to Troy first, there is no we can let her get her hands on him," Sharpay whispered sternly.

"Like hell she's getting anywhere near my man," Gabriella stated in her to herself while nodding to Sharpay.

"30 seconds on the clock can Bolton get the last 3 point the Lakers need to secure the win?" the commentator asked as the team blocked the other players to give Troy the chance to score, "With 5 seconds left on the clock Bolton shoots," The whole arena held their breath as they watched the ball leave Troy's hands and in to the net, "Bolton does it once again, Lakers win!"

The arena erupted in cheers, the cheerleaders ran out onto court to celebrate with the team. In the middle of all the commotion Gabriella lost sight of Troy.

"Dam where did he go?" She asked no one in particular. Gabriella jumped feeling two hands grabbing her waist.

"Lose your husband did you?" Troy whispered into her ear, "How reckless of you,"

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Gabriella yelled jumping into Troy's arms, "You won, you did it!" Gabriella screamed as Troy spun her around.

"Oh it was nothin'," Troy said putting her down.

"Hey captain," Jessica said in a voice that was meant to be sexy but just came across and weird, "How about I give you the reward you deserve for the amazing job you did tonight?" Jessica asked running her hand over Troy's shoulder and down his chest as she pushed Gabriella out of the way.

"You know what," Troy said taking her hand off him and pulling Gabriella back to his side, "My friends and I have already got plans.

"Move along Jessica," Chad said from behind her. Jessica jumped and turned around to find the gang surrounding them.

"Hmff," Jessica stopped off.

"Well whos up for Sushi?" Zeke asked.

"I think we all are," Gabriella said getting a nod from everyone.

"After!" Taylor Started, "The boys shower and us girls change.

"Oh ok, probably a good idea," Jason said.

"Meet in and the car park lot in 20" Chad said as they all departed into the locker rooms.

* * *

"I can't get over that sound she made," Jason laughed.

"You should had heard what Gabs said to her," Taylor said.

"I don't think I have been so proud of you Gabs as I have been lately," Sharpay said, "What ever you are doing keep it up," Gabriella lent over and hugged her best friend.

"Ok I think I've had enough Sushi," Chad said sitting back and rubbing his stomach.

"Typical," Taylor stated looking at Chad shaking her head making the others laugh.

"Ok I think it's about time we get going," Troy said standing up and walking over and paying the bill.

"Yep it is," Chad said jumping up and walking out the door as the gang followed slowly.

The girls all stood to one side talking while the guys did the same a few meters away.

"You want to go shopping tomorrow?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea sure," Taylor said, "I don't see why not, I think Chad said something about the guys getting together tomorrow,"

"Yea sure I'm in" Kelis said.

"Gabs you in?" Taylor asked.

"Umm ok yea," Gabriella said seeing Troy walk out and over to the guys, "Come to think of it there are a few things I need,"

"YAY!" Sharpay cheered jumping up and down clapping her hands, "Meet at the mall at 11,"

"Zeke you've got to stop putting what ever that is in those cookies," Jason said.

"Yea I think I might," Zeke chuckled.

"Anyway back to the situation at hand," Chad said, "I say we meet up tomorrow and try and find out who this mystery guy is," Chad said. Zeke ad Jason shot glances at Troy.

"Yea ok," Troy said looking back at them, "Meet up at your place at 11:30?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Chad said, "Now if you don't mind I say we go home and get some rest," Chad said, "Well I think you're the only one who's going to be falling a sleep for awhile," Chad patted Troy on the shoulder then walked to the car getting Taylor on the way.

"Come on Ella," Troy said putting his arm over Gabriella's shoulder, "Ha," He said as they got in the car.

"What?" Gabriella said.

"Your brother thinks I'm the only one going to sleep tonight," Troy said driving out of the parking lot, "If he only knew," he said reaching over and holding her hand with his famous Bolton smirk on his face.

"If he knew you would be 6 foot under," Gabriella said playing with Troy's fingers.

"That's why we are going to lock all the doors and shut the windows and blinds," Troy said chuckling.

* * *

There you are I hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. Anyway off to get a hair cut and see Eclipse again SOOOO Happy Jasper and Emmet get to talk more I think I'm in love :)

Love M


	7. Road Trip

Hello People Reading This Story

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in a while. So much happened from helping my great aunt move, trying to catch on my class so I get get out of the place in 3 months (YEWW) I now have to see my teacher 4 times a week... I think we might be sick of seeing each other by the end. I got on top of all my other work and stuff then I ended up hurting my ribs again helping with the moving... lets just say My Mummy had some words to say. My lovely chiropractor fixed them... making me cry back He had to get them back in place they were so badly out.. but I feel the crying was better then the not being able to breathe part. Ribs are slowly getting better then I got a cold so the coughing makes them hurt then the cold turned into an ear infection and a throat infection. So after having a breakdown and writing a 1120 word analytical music essay on my iPad I wanted to write soooooooo I did and FINALLY got this done ! YAY!

Thank you to all those who reviewed and added as favourites you guys are amazing and you rock... those who didn't you don't Rock but that can be easily fixed :P

Thank you to my amazing beta LiveInLove, she is so great and defiantly helps me feel way more confident about posting this.

I DON'T own anything other then my ideas... so I'm going to shut up and let you read :)

* * *

"Oh My God!" Gabriella exclaimed falling on to the lounge next to Troy. She was sick of the ask Gabriella 27 billion questions while being dragged around 26 billion shops, she loved her friends but there was only so much one girl could take.

"I was going to ask if you had fun but I'm guessing you had about the same kind of day I did," Troy said pulling her into his side. Troy was tired of Chad going on and on about the guy you married his sister then ran off, what he hated more was not be able to tell knowing fully well Chad would kick his butt and most likely kill him.

"Anyway I was thinking," Troy said.

"Oh we know this won't end well," Gabriella said.

"Oh won't it?" Troy asked jumping on her as he started to tickle her.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she started to laugh, "Don't, Stop!" she screamed again.

"Oh, troy don't stop," Troy said, "That's ok babe I wasn't going to," Troy said with a smirk.

"Troy please," Gabriella said breathe less.

"Ok but only because you said the magic word," Troy said sitting back on the couch.

"As you were saying before you attacked me," Gabriella said sitting back up.

"As I was saying before you were mean to me," Troy said giving her a stern look, "I think we should just get away tomorrow,"

"To where?" Gabriella asked, "And how?"

"I was thinking we fill the car up and just drive," Troy said playing with one of her curls, "We can stop when we need to eat or just feel like it and we get tired find a place and stay the night," Troy said.

"I," Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Actually really like that idea," Troy leaned down and kissed her before getting up.

"Pizza?" Troy asked picking up the phone.

"Sure," Gabriella said running up stairs.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," Troy said softly shaking Gabriella.

"Grr," Gabriella grunted slapping Troy's hand away.

"Come on baby," Troy said, "Ok I didn't want to do this but your making me," Troy got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella thinking she was safe rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. Troy walked out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth.

"One last chance Ella," Troy said standing over her, "Ok you brought it on yourself," Troy said holding the cloth over her face and wrung it out. Gabriella jumped up screaming from the feeling of the cold water hitting her face.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed as he fell over laughing, "Why did you do that?"

"You're the one that didn't wake up," Troy said standing up.

"That doesn't mean you dump water on someone," Gabriella said pulling off the shirt she had one leaving her in a bra as she whipped the water off her face, "Now why am I wake at this ungodly hour?"

"To get ready for our outing," Troy stated.

"Why so early," She asked.

"Because I know this place that has the best butter pancakes," Troy said, "And its 4 hours away,"

"Now why didn't you say that in the first place," Gabriella said jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. She came out 15 minutes later and ran into the closet.

While he was waiting Troy changed the bedding as it was now wet then packed them a bag of change of clothes and pjs. Gabriella came out of the closet dressed in blue jeans and a light green flowy top with a black cardigan and black ballet flats. She had simple make up on and her hair was down letting it dry into its natural curls.

Grabbing her bag she walked down stars and into the garage.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yep," Gabriella said skipping over to him, "What car we taking?" She asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"How about you pick," Troy stated enjoying having her in his arms being able to smell her freshly washed hair.

"Mustang," Gabriella said looking at the jet-black 2008 mustang sitting 5 cars away.

"Stang it is," Troy said walking over to grab the keys, unlocking the car and holding open the door for her, "Lady's first," Troy said in a fake southern accent, "You pick the music," Troy said as he hoped into the car and passed Gabriella his iPod. After plugging it in she turned on and put it on random.

"So I was thinking while we drive we should play a game," Gabriella said looking out the window.

"Ok sure go a head and pick one," Troy said making his way onto the highway.

"Lets play truth," Gabriella said.

"Ok I'll go first," Troy said, "Dream car?"

"1968 Mustang Fast back Twilight Turquoise with white stripes," Gabriella answered, "If you could eat any style of food for a month what would it be?"

"Italian," Troy said smiling, "If you could would you braid Chad's hair?"

"Already have," Gabriella giggled, "But I would do it again,"

Their questions went on and on till Troy pulled up to the little café.

"Out you hop," Troy said opening Gabriella's door for her. Walking and getting a seat shortly after an older waitress came over to serve them.

"Now what can I get for you two young ones?"

"Can we get two orders of the butter pancakes with ice-cream, cream and strawberries," Troy said looking up at the lady, "And two strawberry milkshakes please,"

"Sure hun," the lady said writing it down and walking away.

"This place is nice," Gabriella said looking around.

"Yea, helps that the food is so good," Troy said holding Gabriella's hand over the table drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Here are your drinks loves," the Lady said putting the tall glasses in front of them. A few minutes later she brought out their pancakes.

"Oh My God!" Gabriella exclaimed after taking the first bite.

"I knew you would like it," Troy said eating more of his own.

"Troy we are moving here," Gabriella said eating more then taking a sip of her milkshake, "These milkshakes are even made with real strawberry's,"

After finishing there meals and paying Troy ran to the bathroom leaving Gabriella standing at the door.

"You've got a good one their sweetie," the lady who served them said walking over to her, "Wouldn't let him go easily,"

"Thanks, I don't plan to," Gabriella said blushing.

* * *

"Troy its almost one," Gabriella said, "I'm hungry," She said pouting.

"OK what do you wont?" Troy asked.

"Maccas," Gabriella said.

"Ok," Troy said, "There's one the next exit, need some fuel too,"

"You fill up and I'll go order," Gabriella said getting out of the car as Troy pulled up to the station next to Maccas.

"Ok take the $50 out of my wallet," Troy said as he started to fill the car up, "Get me the normal please," Gabriella nodded and skipped over to the McDonalds. After ordering and getting their food and sitting down Troy walked in.

"Yummy," Troy sitting down and looking at the food in front of him.

"Where we going?" Gabriella asked.

"There is a small inn around 4 hours away off the main road I was thinking about stopping at," Troy said taking a bit of his burger, "There is a small Chinese place near it I was thinking we could get dinner at,"

"It better have deep fried ice-cream," Gabriella said as she dipped her chicken nugget into her sweet and sour source.

After eating and going to the bathroom the two got back into the car.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea," Troy said.

"Who was the first person you had," Gabriella started then put her head down, "did it with?" Troy looked over at Gabriella looking down at her lap.

"You really wanna know?" Troy asked, "Stephine Malootes," Troy said seeing her nod.

"Oh," Gabriella said remembering his girlfriend from when he was 17 and she was 16.

"Why did you want to know baby?" Troy asked reaching over and pulling her hand into his.

"I just wanted to know," she said shrugging.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else Ella," Troy said kissing her hand, "You the only on for me now,"

Gabriella smiled knowing he was telling the truth.

A few hours later Troy pulled up to the inn. Troy looked over and saw that Gabriella was sleeping, so he got out and got them a room.

"Babe you want to go to dinner?" Troy said shaking her awake.

"Yea," Gabriella said waking up and hoping out of the car and holding onto Troy as they walked the small distance to the Chinese restaurant.

After ordering sizzling Mongolian beef with rice and honey chicken plus Gabriella's favourite deep fried ice-cream for desert. The two sat eating and talking about the random things that popped into their minds.

"I love this stuff," Gabriella said taking her 3rd bite of her desert.

"I'll never understand how they make it," Troy shaking his head, "Come on sweetie," Troy said after paying the bill and seeing Gabriella yawning, "Hop on," Troy said kneeling down helping Gabriella onto his back.

"Not fair," Gabriella mumbled into Troy's neck, "I was going to give you the Gabriella special,"

"How about when you're not so tired," Troy said opening the door to their room, "Trust me I'll be looking forward to it," Troy said sitting her on the bed pulling out their Pj's and helping her change after doing so himself.

"I love you Troy," Gabriella said into his chest as she curled into it after he got into bed.

"Love you too Ella," He said kissing her head then slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Yea baby," Troy moaned, "Keep going," Troy knew this dream felt to good to be real. Realizing he was right and it did feel to real Troy opened his eyes.

"Shit, Gabby!" Troy exclaimed when he saw Gabriella with her head hovering over him, "what on earth are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I told you that I owed you," Gabriella giggled as she slowly licked up his length.

"Oh," Troy moaned out.

"Lay back and enjoy," Gabriella grabbed the base of Troy's length slowly licking and sucking on the head like a lollypop. As Gabriella brought her head up Troy didn't like the lose of contact, slowly moving his hands into her hair and softly gripping onto it. Taking this as a sign she was doing something right, Gabriella made work on getting more of Troy into her mouth. Feeling Gabriella make her way up and down repeatedly going lower and lower each time started to make Troy feel his end coming closer and closer. Finally getting most of Troy into her mouth she felt his tip hit the back of her throat. Troy's hips thrusted feeling this.

"I thought you were big going in down there," Gabriella said taking him back out of her mouth much to Troy's displeasure. Seeing pre-come coming from his tip Troy watched as Gabriella lent back down licking it off.

"Mmmmmm, so good," Gabriella said moaning then taking all of Troy back into her mouth and continued to lick and suck. As Troy started to move more and his grip on her hair got tighter Gabriella relaxed her throat and moaned.

"Oh Gabby," Troy moaned out, "Don't stop babe," hearing this and knowing Troy was getting really close Gabriella pulled away, before Troy could express his disappointment Gabriella quickly sunk down onto Troy's length making them sigh and moan at the same time. Troy gripped Gabriela's hips and helped her set the pace. Troy reached up and started play with Gabriella's breast. Knowing by the sounds she was making he knew she was about as close as him in losing it.

"Troy," Gabriella managed to get out, "Babe, so….close…please…come with!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy gave 3 final long hard thrusts.

"Gabby!" Troy cried out as he felt her muscles clamp down on him. After riding out their orgasms Gabriella collapsed onto Troy's chest covering it with kisses.

"Shit Gabs," Troy said after getting his breathe back, "That was the best way to wake up," Troy said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm glad you liked it," Gabriella giggled as Troy started kissing her heck, "I told you I was going to give you the Gabriella special but I think it was even better because I woke you up that way,"

"I think I loved it so much that it is now my new alarm clock," Troy said wrapping her in the doona.

"Yea, No not going to happen," Gabriella said, "If I did it wouldn't be as good every time, nor did I know it was going to be that good the first time,"

"Damn I hate it when your right about this stuff," Troy said drawing circles on her shoulder with his fingers, "First time for what?" Troy asked.

"Doing the first part," Gabriella said hiding her blush in Troy's chest, "And elements of the second," She mumbled. Troy chuckled at her cuteness and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"We have to get going soon don't we?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea we do," Troy said sitting up.

"Can we have pancakes for dinner?" Gabriella asked sitting up holding the doona to her chest.

"I think we can work something out," Troy said kissing her head, Better go have a shower Ella," Gabriella nodded and got up taking to doona with her.

"I love how you're still shy," Troy said grinning at her.

* * *

There you go Hope you Liked it :)

Please if you have any ideas or wanna say something about the story and what you thought ... or just wanna say Hi please review

Love M xx


	8. Should have locked the door

Hey Everyone

I apologise from the bottom of my heart about how long it's been since I have updated.

I've had way too much happen over the last few years and am still stuffed up with a foot operation and recovery since February and I feel like crap for just stopping where I did in this story.

I've re read everything and all your reviews and wanted to say thank you for all the nice things you said and a big thank you toVampireex who's review kick started me into finding the story again. Hopefully I don't break again any time soon so I can finish this.

I understand if you are no longer interested in this story but if by some miracle you are let me know what you think and if you would be interested in it going on.

* * *

"So your sure everything is ok?" Mrs Danforth asked over the phone.

"Yea Mom it's all good," Chad answered while trying to find something to drink.

"OK if your sure, can you put Gabby on the phone please,"

"Umm I can't do that Mom," Chad said sitting at the kitchen island.

"And why not, I'm sure she isn't doing anything to important that you can't ask her to come talk to her poor old mother,"

"I know that," Chad said starting to get angry that his sister hadn't told their Mom and Dad that she had moved in with Troy. "She moved out 6 months ago Mom," Chad said bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"6 MONTHS AGO!" Kathy Danforth screamed down the phone, "WHERE IS SHE LIVING NOW?!" Chad went to answer but got cut off, "WHY DID SHE MOVE OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Yes 6 months Mom," Chad answered sighing, "She moved out because of all the couples in the house freaking her out and making her feel like she was alone,"

"But she knows she's not alone, She knows she has Jesus," Kathy said sounding upset.

"I know Mom," Chad said rubbing his face as Jason and Zeke walked in.

"So where is she living?" Kathy asked slighting worried.

"She's with Troy," Chad said.

"Oh… what about?" Kathy asked hinting toward Troy's wayward behavior.

"Don't worry about that stuff Mom," Chad said, "He's stopped and is taking good care of Gabby,"

"Yea really good care," Zeke whispered to Jason, who ended up laughing.

"Mom just give her a call," Chad said looking at Jason and Zeke weirdly, "I'm sure there is a reason she didn't tell you,"

"Their mom," Zeke mouthed to Jason who nodded in agreement.

"Mom something's just walked in the door that I have to sort out," Chad said looking at the two of them trying to work out what was going on.

"Don't talk about your friends like that," Kathy said, "Can you text me Troy's house number so I can ring Gabriella,"

"Sure thing Mom, I love you mom," Chad said pulling out his cell to text her.

"Love you too sweety," Kathy said then hung up.

"I Love you Mom" Zeke and Jason said together mocking Chad.

"Shut up you two," Chad said putting down both the phones, "I was trying to make her feel better, Gabby hasn't told her she moved so,"

"Oh shit that's not good," Jason said.

"No it isn't and for once I'm not letting her know in advance that Mom's calling." Chad said standing up, "I want to know how she thinks she can get out of this, she know how Mom feels about Troy,"

What do you mean?" Zeke asked as they followed Chad into the living room.

"Well she loves him as a son," Chad said sitting down, "Just as a son she can give back, she hates what he has become, I think we all have,"

" I really think he has changed," Zeke said.

"I hope he has," Chad said leaning back on the couch, "I just hope he's not parading hoes through that house while she's there," Chad sighed.

"NO TROY!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Troy yelled running down the hall after Gabby.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Gabby called out running up the hall to their room.

"I'm covered in flour," Troy said jogging into the room.

"You grabbed me from behind, what did you expect me not to jump?" Gabriella asked.

"Jump yes, maybe scream," Troy said stalking toward the bed where Gabriella standing till she fell back onto it, "Not jump, scream, elbow me in the stomach then throw flour in my face," Troy crawled up the bed till Gabriella hit the head board.

"I said sorry Troy, what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh I know what you can do," Troy said starting to kiss her neck. Just as Troy found her spot on her neck the phone rang.

It had been just over 5 months of marital bliss for Troy and Gabriella. As long as they were in the safety oftheirown home. That was until things like work or the phone ringing broke them out of their happy little bubble.

"Fuck," Troy said sitting up grabbing the phone.

"Yes?" Troy spoke into the phone wanting the phone call to be short.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone Troy?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy?" Troy asked going white while at hearing her mothers name Gabriella fell off the bed.

"Yes its me honey," Kathy answered, "Chad informed me Gabriella is living with you now and I was wondering if I could talk to that daughter of mine?"

"Umm sure," Troy said swallowing, "I'll just grab her for you,"

"Babe you ok?" Troy asked Gabriella while helping her back onto the bed after putting the phone on mute, "Your Mom wants to talk to you,"

"How, What, Where, when did she?..." Gabriella stuttered trying to work out why her mom was on the phone.

"She said Chad told her," Troy said rubbing her back to help her breathe, "I could tell her you must have just stepped out and you can call her back later," Troy suggested.

"No, it's ok," Gabriella said leaning back into Troy, "I have to face her sometime but you have to stay right where you are,"

"Her you go Kathy," Troy said turning it back off mute and handing the phone to Gabriella.

"Hey Mom," Gabriella said as cheerfully as she could.

"When were you planning on telling me you moved out of your brothers house and in with that, that womanizing pig?" Kathy asked.

"Mom what?" Gabriella asked in shock. She knew that all their parents didn't like the way things had been going on with the gang over the last few years, admittedly it was manly the way Troy acted that they hated but she never heard any of them call him that.

"Gabriella I am not comfortable with you living with him,"

"Why not it's not that much different from when we all lived in the same house," Gabriella said trying to understand what had made her mom so upset.

"It most certainly is not the same in anyway, shape or form," Kathy yelled. "He is going to be have women after women walking through that house and you wont have any idea of where they have done that nasty deed,"

"Mom how dare you say such a thing!" Gabriella yelled getting very angry and very hurt by what her mother was saying, "Now I understand he has had a few more girlfriends then some of us would like but that in no way means you have or deserve to call him a man whore who can't keep it in his pants as soon as he sees someone walk past who has boobs and a vagina," Gabriella said through gritted teeth. Only being able to hear Gabriella's side of the story Troy was very scared about what was being said on the other end of the phone. He knew most of the parents where more then upset when he moved out of the gang's house but he couldn't imagine what would be making Gabriella act like this.

"Gabriella do not use that language with me!" Kathy demanded, "Now pack your things and move back in with your brother!"

"No mother I will do no such thing," Gabriella said getting up off the bed and started to passé, "I'm 22 years old and no longer under any of your control, I can make my own choices and I will make my own mistakes and I will life my own life the way I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Gabriella yelled at her mother then hung up on her and through the phone at the wall.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go to well?" Troy asked timidly.

"Really, really that's what you're guessing?" Gabriella asked sarcastically, "Who the hell does she think she is? Calling me up after not even ringing me on my 22nd birthday but no rings me and orders me to move back in with Chad," Gabriella said still passing, "What does she know, she thinks its better for me to live with him? Chad didn't care about me he was way to busy with Taylor to notice me for days," Troy got up and pulled Gabriella into his arms as she started to break down.

"You're the only one who cared if I was in that house, I don't care what she says or does I'm not leaving," Gabriella said holding onto Troy tighter.

"At lest you didn't have to tell her we are married," Troy said trying to make her feel better.

"After that phone call I don't think we ever can," Gabriella sobbed out as she completely broke down in Troy's arms.

WEEK LATER!

"Chad? Where are we going?" Jason asked Chad as He and Zeke sat in Chad's car.

"We are going to get Gabriella, she has had enough time to get over all this shit and its about time she comes home," Chad said speeding down the road, "Plus Mom told me to go get her from, and I quote 'That man whore of a best friend of yours house' so that's what I'm doing," Zeke and Jason were left in shock of Chad's answer. Zeke and Jason didn't snap out of their shocked state till Chad's car came to a sudden holt in front of Troy's house.

Realizing Chad had gotten out of the car and was half way to the door the boys panicked and rushed out of the car trying to beat Chad but missed and ended up trying to slow Chad up hopeing Troy and Gabriella would have heard them.

"The seasons is well under way and you know what that means," Gabriella said curling up to Troy on the couch.

"Yea big parties," Troy said.

"HEY!" Gabriella said elbowing Troy in the side.

"Hey, be nice," Troy said, "It means I have been married to my lovely wife for 6 months," Troy said then leaning down to kiss her.

"Married, 6 Months, Wife?" Chad asked making them jump up, "YOU'RE THE FUCKER WHO MARRIED MY SISTER!," Chad yelled while Troy pushed Gabriella behind him.

So if anyone is reading this I hope you like it and thank you for bearing with me. Let me know what you think or have any ideas :)

I'll update much faster next time

Maddy x


	9. The start of the end

**Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited this after the last chapter it's nice to know people still like it, still angry with myself for taking so long to get back into writing love it so much. **

I was going to post again on the friday but it was the 1 year and the 6 month anniversaries of the deaths of two of my dearest friends and didn't realize how bad I would handle it (they died 6months to the day apart heart breaking) I was going to do it yesterday but the dentist gave a need and they aren't my friends BUT lets all parse my iPad as my computer refused to let me up load this chapter.

Please please please review more love to know what you think.

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Chad, let me" Troy started

"I'm not letting you do anything," Chad cut Troy off, "You of all people, Troy you have been my best friend since we were born, we have been through every thing together, Troy you of all people I should be able to trust"

"Chad you can still trust me" Troy said al most begging Chad to stop and listen.

"That Troy is where you are wrong," Chad started crossing his arms "I could trust you, not anymore!" Chad yelled

"Chad just wait and listen to us, let us explain everything," Troy asked holding onto Gabriella.

"Chad, please" Gabriella pleaded with her brother while gripping on to Troy.

"Gabs for the love of God why didn't you come to me?" Chad asked "I'm your brother"

"I was scared I," Gabriella started.

"You used to come to me when you were scared why not this time?" Chad asked all most yelling.

"Because I knew how you would react!" Gabriella screamed.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" Chad yelled back.

"Chad why don't we all sit down and talk this out calmly," Zeke said making his and Jason's presents known to the startled couple.

"Why the hell aren't you two angry about this?" Chad noticed the two of them share a look, "Oh my God you both knew?" Chad yelled. "Who the fuck else knows?" Chad asked turning back to Gabriella and Troy.

"No one else," Jason said.

"Shut up I don't even want to look at either of you." Chad spat out.

"Troy you are standing here saying I can trust you when you agreed with me to find who did this and to fix it for Gabriella," Chad said locking eyes with Troy "HA no wonder you were so determined to get her to leave and come stay with you," Chad scoffed.

"Chad would you look at yourself," Troy said starting to get over Chad's behaviour " You are standing here asking why we didn't tell you, for one we didn't know where we stood with each other two look at how you have been acting, if we told you then an there you would have made up get it annulled on the spot," Troy stated.

"Dam straight I would have and that's exactly what's going to happen this ends now," Chad stated stomping his foot like he was a five year old.

"Get fucked if you think that's what is going to happen!" Gabriella yelled pushing her way in between Troy and Chad.

"What did you just say to me young lady?" Chad yelled in shock. "See what you have turned my sister into a lying swearing fucking bitch!" Chad exclaimed looking over Gabriella's shoulder at Troy.

"Don't you even think about talking to him like that he has shown he cares more about me in the first month then you have in the last 2 years." Gabriella said starting to go red. "Only thing remotely true about your sentence is he's shown we how good fucking is, way better then any of those dick heads you told me I should date ever could" the whole house went silent. Nothing could be heard till the words sunk into Chad's mind then all that could be heard was his accelerated breathing.

Jason and Zeke were bracing for an explosion that was bound to happen. Troy wasn't breathing he was so shocked at what words had just come out of his innocent little wife, sure they had had a lot of sex a lot of great sex but he never imagined those words to come out of Gabriella's mouth she had enough trouble talking to him about their sex life let alone yelling about it to her brother.

"I'm going to act as I have never heard what you just said," Chad stated almost to calmly, "Now I'm going to give you two options,"

"Chad you cant tell them what to do," Zeke interrupted.

"Yea come on man we are all grown up here," Jason added

"Well if we are all grown up here why didn't those two come forward?" Chad asked turning to Zeke and Jason.

Felling something bad was about to come out of Chad's mouth Troy moved up wrapping his arms about Gabriella pulling her into his side.

"Now you can pick one of my three proposals," Chad said calmly walking over to the couch and sitting down. Troy pulled Gabriella over to the love seat to sit down not taking his eyes off Chad as Zeke and Jason walked over to sit on the remaining couch.

"Option one, you end this whole debacle and you both go your separate ways and Gabriella moves to home with Mum and Dad and starts her life over," Chad said then raised his hand stoping the protests that were coming out of the other fours mouths. "Troy then moves on to another team in the draft and no one hears from him again, This is also after you come forward and tell everyone the truth," Chad ended.

"Chad you cant think for a second that we are even going to think about these options of yours if they are all going to be so ridiculous as that one," Troy said pulling the now sobbing Gabriella into his side.

"Well if you weren't such a lying bastard I wouldn't have to, now if we are finished interrupting I will finish," Chad said looking at all those in the room.

"Option two, you keep this appalling marriage up you lose all your friends, family Gabriella and fans Troy and have to live the rest of your lives knowing your sad little lives are all your own doing because of lying," Chad said leading back in his seat, "And God forbid that one day you have a child, you will be the ones who will be kept up at night because you wont have anyone to help you and when it grows up you will have to deal with explaining that your own doing is why they have no grand parents or uncle and aunts," Chad said stoping to look at the beyond shocked look on Zeke and Jason's faces and Troy as he wrapped his arms strongly around the now hysterical Gabriella.

"Now as I'm such a monster I'm going to be kind and give you an option that will be some what in everyone's interest," Chad said watching Gabriela choke back a sob and slowly turned her head out of Troy's chest to look at the man that was once her brother.

"Option three, this," Chad said pointing between Gabriella and Troy, "Ends! It ends, Gabriella and Troy you both go your own ways, I will find it in me to forgive and forget what you all have done and that all of you have lied to me," Chad paused, "Troy you and I go back to what we were and Gabriella moves out and away from here, Neither of you talk to each other unless it is at work or at gang hang outs."

Zeke and Jason were floored by what was coming out of Chad's mouth wondering how he was thinking that any of these ideas would be agreed to by Troy and Gabriella who they knew and could clearly see loved each other beyond all else.

"Gabriella you go back to being the good little girl you were before this started, Troy you go back to your 'dating a different girl each week' ways that you are famous for, if to keep up appearances go buy another car to show this rubbish has ended." Chad said sitting up straight again "The main thing is you cut all ties you have to each other and never look back, you act like the other one doesn't exist unless you are at work or with the gang, that means if you are not you forget what the other looks, sounds, smells, is like," Chad finished standing up.

"Those are the options I will give you 48 hours to give me your answers, Both your lives plus that of the gang and families rests with you." Chad said looking down at Troy and Gabriella, "You two come with me, your fate stands with them," Chad called out walking out the door.

A good four hours Troy sat on the love seat just holding the deeply broken and upset Gabriella as she cried her heart out.

"Princess," Troy said lifting Gabriella's face up to look him after she started to settle down, "Why don't we get you into a nice bath then we can go to bed and not think about this till tomorrow," Troy picked Gabriella up bridle style kissing her head once she nodded her answer to his question, He slowly made his way up stairs and into their bathroom while Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. Troy set her down on the edge of the bath to start it as he moved to get the bubble bath Gabriella grabbed on to him not letting him leave her side. Once the bath was ready and Troy had him self and Gabriella undress he took her into his arms and slowly lowered them into the bath. After sitting in the bath till it went cold Troy got them out, dried, dressed and into bed.

"Sleep my love," Troy said kissing Gabriella as he pulled her into his arms. What Troy didn't know after falling asleep was that Gabriella didn't sleep she just watched him as her brothers words flew around and round her mind as she let the odd tear escape her eyes.

.

.

.

So I hope you liked this chapter.

Question: where do YOU see this story going?

I ask because since coming back I've had a few other ideas to the one which is partly written from before but I would love to hear what you think so I can work it out. Please don't come after me for the clif hanger.

So PLEASE PLEASE everyone review! I know you are there!

Maddy xx


End file.
